CheolSoo: Welcome Love
by vernstax
Summary: Joshua Hong, siswa pindahan dari Los Angeles di Pledis High School – sekolah berasrama khusus laki-laki – yang sekamar dengan Choi Seungcheol. Apa yang terjadi? "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mulai menyukaimu, Hong Jisoo." -Seungcheol. Oneshoot. Mengandung unsur yaoi, dan crack pair. Silahkan dibaca jika berminat.


**Welcome Love**

 **Casts: SEVENTEEN's Joshua Hong, Choi Seungcheol , Vernon Choi, Boo Seungkwan**

 **Main Pair: Seungcheol x Joshua**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, School-life**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Ini ff yaoi dengan pair CheolSoo (dan VerKwan sebagai sedikit tambahan). Bagi yang tidak suka dengan yaoi, CheolSoo, atau VerKwan, harap segera menekan tombol 'Back' jika tidak ingin kecewa. Dan bagi yang merasa cerita ini ada kesamaan dalam segi apapun, aku cuma ngasih tau, ff ini gak menjiplak dari ff manapun. Ini imajinasi aku sendiri yang terinspirasi dari fakta member-member Seventeen dan momen mereka di Youtube. Aku harap tidak ada yang menjiplak ff ini karena ff ini sangan tidak pantas untuk dijiplak. Maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca! ^^**

Hari Jumat, pukul tujuh malam. Mungkin akan butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Joshua untuk beradaptasi dengan teman sekamarnya, Choi Seungcheol. Kamar di asrama ini memang sangat bagus, tetapi tidak dengan raut wajah Seungcheol saat ini. Wajahnya terkesan dingin dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Jadi, namamu Joshua Hong dan kau murid pindahan dari Los Angeles?" tanya Seungcheol. Suaranya cukup lembut, tidak seperti tatapan matanya.

"Ya, aku harap kita bisa berteman baik, Seungcheol- _ssi_." Joshua membungkukkan badannya. Begitu tubuhnya kembali tegap, dia bisa melihat Seungcheol tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang di Pledis High School – sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku yakin kita seumuran." sambut Seungcheol ramah, pada akhirnya.

Hati Joshua luluh. Dia bernapas lega dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya.

"Tidak masalah,"

 _Seungcheol tidak buruk juga_ , pikir Joshua.

* * *

"Ah, jadi ini teman sekamar Seungcheol _hyung_ yang baru? Kenalkan, aku Hansol Vernon Choi. Disini aku dipanggil Hansol. Yang wajahnya menyebalkan ini namanya Boo Seungkwan, dia teman sekamarku." kata Hansol, yang bisa Joshua pastikan itu adalah _hoobae_ -nya dan Seungcheol. Ruang makan asrama adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbincang-bincang seraya menunggu waktu makan yang sebentar lagi tiba.

"Bagus, Tuan Choi yang terhormat. Kau merusak imejku di depan _senior_ dari Amerika ini." Seungkwan memberi tatapan sinisnya pada Hansol. "Selamat datang, Joshua _sunbaenim_. Semoga kau betah bersekolah di sini, maupun jadi teman sekamar Seungcheol _hyung_." Seungkwan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Boo Seungkwan- _ssi_?" tanya Seungcheol penuh penekanan. Seungkwan hanya menjawabnya dengan tawaan.

"Terima kasih, Seungkwan- _ssi_. Tapi cukup panggil aku 'Joshua' atau 'Jisoo _hyung_ ' saja." Joshua tersenyum.

"'Jisoo'? Apakah itu nama Korea-mu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Iya. Maaf kalau sebelumnya aku tidak mengatakannya padamu." jawab Joshua, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, Joshua _hyung_ murah senyum, ya? Aku yakin Seungcheol _hyung_ bisa lebih cepat _move on_ dari Doyoon _hyung_ kalau terus melihat Joshua _hyung_ tersenyum." Hansol melirik Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendelik, sedangkan Hansol hanya menyeringai.

"Siapa itu Doyoon?" tanya Joshua heran.

Hansol menjawab, "Doyoon _hyung_ itu mantan pa- Mpph!"

Seungkwan menutup mulut Hansol sebelum pemuda berdarah Korea-Amerika itu menyempurnakan kalimatnya. "Teman sekamar. Iya, mantan teman sekamarnya Seungcheol _hyung_."

Seungcheol menatap Seungkwan seakan mengucapkan 'kerja bagus – terima kasih'. "Jang Doyoon, dia teman sekamarku dulu, sebelum ada kau yang menempati." ujar Seungcheol.

"Sekarang kemana dia?" tanya Joshua lagi.

"Dia pindah ke Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Hansol begitu melepaskan tangan Seungkwan dari mulutnya.

Joshua mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi ada yang mengganjal. Kenapa juga Seungkwan harus membekap mulut Hansol?

"Ehem, jadi dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Sudah waktunya makan malam tapi mereka belum datang juga." tanya Seungcheol, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin mereka sudah 'makan'," Hansol menyeringai.

Sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Hansol. "Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu, Tuan HVC aka Vernon," Seungkwan menyebut nama Hansol dengan logat hiphop – yang sebelumnya pernah dilakukan Hansol saat memperkenalkan diri di kelas.

"Yak! Benar-benar tidak sopan," protes Hansol.

"Tidak sopan apanya? Aku lebih tua sebulan darimu tau!" seru Seungkwan.

"Bangga sekali kalau kau tua, ya?" ejek Hansol.

"Joshua, tolong maklumi kelakuan mereka, ya." bisik Seungcheol tepat di dekat telinga Joshua.

Hembusan napas yang Joshua rasakan di sekitar tengkuknya mau tidak mau membuat ia refleks menoleh dan mendapati wajah Seungcheol hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depannya. Mau tidak mau, pipi Joshua merona dibuatnya.

"Ah, maaf." ujar Seungcheol sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Joshua tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Seungcheol sarkastik begitu mendapati Hansol dan Seungkwan melihatnya dan Joshua dengan intens.

"Oke, aku harus jujur. Kalian tahu? Kalian berdua sangat serasi." aku Seungkwan – yang disambut anggukan dari Hansol.

Seungcheol memelototi Seungkwan sementara Joshua hanya tersenyum dan berkata "terima kasih" dengan santai.

Seungcheol, Seungkwan dan Hansol tersentak. Pada detik itu, mereka bertiga merasa Joshua tidak mengerti yang dimaksud Seungkwan. _Joshua ternyata lugu_ , pikir ketiganya.

* * *

Usai makan malam, Seungcheol mengajak Joshua berlari-lari kecil di sekitar asrama yang langsung diiyakan pemuda bermarga Hong itu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana sekolah asrama ini?" tanya Seungcheol saat mereka beristirahat di sebuah kursi panjang. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang sesak setelah berlari, Seungcheol mengusap peluh dengan lengannya – membuat Joshua terkesima melihatnya.

"Sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya." tukas Joshua. "Ini sudah hampir musim dingin, tetapi kenapa kau berkeringat?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Seungcheol diiringi dengan tawaannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Joshua menyodorkan sebotol air minum yang ia bawa sejak sebelum berlari dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menerima botol itu dari tangan Joshua. Tanpa sengaja, jemarinya menyentuh jari Joshua yang memucat. "Kau kedinginan," kata Seungcheol dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Kau yang merasakannya, Hong Jisoo."

Hati Joshua berdesir mendengar Seungcheol menyebut nama aslinya. Seungcheol yang saat itu melingkarkan jaket di pinggangnya, berinisiatif membukanya dan memakaikannya pada Joshua. Seketika itu juga, Joshua merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Sudah merasa hangat?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sudah," Joshua mengangguk dan tersenyum – _ini bahkan lebih dari hangat_. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Seungcheol lebih dulu meneguk air yang diberikan Joshua sebelum menjawab, "Terima kasih juga untuk minumnya."

"Tapi, memangnya kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Joshua.

"Kau tadi lihat aku berkeringat, kan? Itu tandanya aku tidak kedinginan." Seungcheol tertawa. "Ayo kembali ke asrama," Seungcheol berdiri dan tangannya terulur.

Joshua terdiam sejenak sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum padanya, dan Joshua membalas senyuman tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan ke asrama sambil bergandengan tangan.

 _Hangat_ , batin keduanya.

* * *

"Mau mandi duluan?" tanya Seungcheol begitu mereka tiba di kamar. Joshua mengangguk dan menyiapkan peralatan mandi serta pakaiannya. "Kalau kau masih kedinginan, nyalakan pemanas airnya saja." saran Seungcheol.

"Baiklah," Joshua segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit, Joshua akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Penampilannya sudah lengkap dengan piyama. Sementara ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Mandilah, Seungcheol." ujar Joshua.

Seungcheol yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oke," jawabnya sesaat sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa rambutnya sudah kering, Joshua menggantung handuknya di _hanger_ yang tergantung di samping pintu kamar mandi. Lalu Joshua mendudukkan dirinya di _single bed_ yang menjadi miliknya selama bersekolah di sini. Dia membuka laci meja nakasnya dan mengambil _smartphone_ Samsung miliknya. Joshua segera mengirim pesan kepada ibunya yang sekarang masih berada di Amerika.

'Ibu, ini Joshua. Aku sudah berada di sekolah yang ibu sarankan padaku. Di sini sudah jam 10 malam, jadi aku sedang berada di kamar asrama dan bersiap untuk tidur. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Selamat malam, Bu. Aku menyayangimu.'

Begitulah pesan yang dikirimkan Joshua kepada ibunya. Joshua tahu kalau mengirim pesan ke luar negeri akan memakan biaya yang banyak, tapi Joshua tidak peduli. Joshua hanya ingin agar keluarganya tidak khawatir dengan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Joshua mendapat pesan balasan dari ibunya. Joshua membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

'Iya, Sayang. Ibu harap kau senang dengan sekolah yang ibu sarankan padamu dan mempunyai banyak teman disana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan sampai sakit. Jangan balas pesan ini dan segera tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Ibu juga menyayangimu. Semoga Tuhan selalu bersamamu.'

Joshua menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. Ibunya selalu berhasil membuat hatinya tenang. Setelah itu Joshua mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya kembali di laci.

"Apa yang membuat kau tersenyum seperti itu di depan ponsel, Joshua?"

Joshua mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang bertanya padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungcheol. Sebenarnya Joshua mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun lidah Joshua terasa kelu saat melihat Seungcheol – yang mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek – sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ah, maaf. Aku memang seperti ini, tidak suka memakai piyama saat tidur. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Seungcheol seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Joshua.

"Tidak apa-apa! B-bukan masalah," kata Joshua gugup.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri tadi? Ada yang membuatmu senang?" goda Seungcheol.

"Ah, itu. Ibuku membalas pesan yang kukirim padanya." jawab Joshua. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Oh, begitukah?" Seungcheol yang sedang menggantung handuknya lalu menoleh dan mendapati Joshua mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Melihat tingkah laku Joshua yang aneh, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Seungcheol berlutut di hadapan Joshua. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Joshua. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Sentuhan Seungcheol membuat Joshua refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas melihat wajah Seungcheol sangat dekat dengannya – seperti yang terjadi di ruang makan tadi.

Joshua mencicit, "A-aku..."

Entahlah, Seungcheol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu kagum dengan wajah di depannya ini. Tampan, tapi juga manis dan cantik. Wajah Joshua terlihat alami, dan Seungcheol menyukainya.

Tangan Seungcheol yang masih setia di pipi Joshua, mulai mengelusnya perlahan. Seungcheol sukses membuat wajah Joshua merona, lagi dan lagi. Tatapan mata di antara keduanya tidak terputus. Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali detak jantung mereka masing-masing – yang terdengar semakin kencang – dan hembusan napas mereka yang terasa berat.

Seungcheol tahu, sangat tahu, dirinya baru mengenal Joshua beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi salahkah Seungcheol jika mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan di depannya? Salahkah kalau jantungnya berdetak cepat saat menatap mata Joshua? Salahkah kalau di dalam hatinya, Seungcheol menaruh hati pada Joshua?

Beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam. Seungcheol sadar, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Joshua. Pikirannya mencoba menahan pergerakannya, tapi tubuh Seungcheol tidak menghiraukannya.

"S-Seungcheol..?"

"Hong Jisoo.."

Mata Seungcheol terpejam. Dan sesaat kemudian, bibir keduanya menyatu. Joshua membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mencengkram pinggiran kasurnya – dia terlalu kaget. Seungcheol melumat pelan bibir Joshua. Mata Joshua ikut terpejam, menikmati sentuhan bibir Seungcheol pada bibirnya. Tangan Seungcheol kembali mengelus pipi Joshua dengan lembut. Joshua serasa melayang. Bibirnya membalas lumatan yang Seungcheol berikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Joshua tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan..?" Seungcheol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Jo-Joshua.. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku telah menciummu tiba-tiba.."

"T-tidak perlu meminta maaf. A-aku j-juga tadi..." – _membalas ciumanmu_ , lanjut Joshua dalam hati.

"Aku yang salah. Aku yang memulainya duluan." Seungcheol berhenti mengelus pipi Joshua dan menarik tangannya agar tidak menyentuh Joshua lagi.

"T-tidak apa-apa.." cicit Joshua.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Seungcheol segera berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Ah!" Joshua ikut berdiri. "Jangan seperti itu, Seungcheol. Lagipula kurasa.. a-aku.. menyukainya.."

Seungcheol menatap Joshua dan membuatnya salah tingkah. "Astaga, aku mengatakan apa tadi.." Joshua menundukkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Terima kasih." katanya.

Kepala Joshua terangkat. "Kenapa berterima kasih?" tanya Joshua. Matanya menatap wajah Seungcheol yang berdiri beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau menyukainya. Aku jadi merasa lega. Setidaknya kau tidak marah padaku. Lain kali aku tidak mengulangnya lagi. Sekarang tidurlah," ujar Seungcheol. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke ranjangnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ta-tapi..!" kalimat Joshua terputus setelah melihat senyuman di wajah Seungcheol yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku melakukannya lagi padamu?"

"Bukan begitu! A-aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam!" ucap Joshua, lalu berbaring – menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ranjang Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. Harus diakui – tapi memang Seungcheol akui – kalau Joshua sangat manis. "Selamat malam juga, Jisoo. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." balas Seungcheol. Tubuhnya berbaring menghadap Joshua. _Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mulai menyukaimu, Hong Jisoo_ , batin Seungcheol saat matanya terpejam.

 _The_ _End._

A/N:

Salam kenal, aku penulis _newbie_ di ffn. Biasanya aku jadi reader, tapi melihat sedikitnya ff dengan pair CheolSoo, membuat hati ini tergerak untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan /halah/. Kenapa bikinnya CheolSoo, bukan JeongCheol/JeongCoups atau JiHan? _No_. Aku emang suka dengan pair itu juga. Sayangnya aku gak mau salah satu dari atau Joshua jadi orang ketiga dan terus memperebutkan Jeonghan yang udah jadi milikku /gak/.

Oh iya, cerita ini – selain terinspirasi dari hal-hal yang 'berbau' Seventeen – juga terinspirasi dari drama 'To The Beautiful You' alias 'Hana Kimi' versi Korea, yang ceritanya di remake sama SM Entertainment. Aku ngegunain latar drama itu sebagai latar di ff ini, dengan beberapa perubahan juga tentunya.

Sebagai _newbie_ , aku mohon kritik dan saran jika ada kekurangan dalam ff ini. Terima kasih. Salam Mounteen! /apalah/


End file.
